


Change of plans

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Meet-Cute, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: When his flight gets canceled due to a snowstorm, Loki finds himself alone in a city he barely even knows and having nowhere to go. He's certain this New Year's Eve will only get worse after that, not expecting that his day will actually turn quite wonderful, just because of the cute, little coffee shop he accidentally finds on his way.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 285





	Change of plans

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too late for a New Year's Eve fic🎉
> 
> (Loki is 19-20 yo and Thor is 24 yo)

Loki lets out a tired but relieved sigh when he spots the cute little coffee shop across the street and he quickly makes his way there, slightly shaking his head to get rid of the snow on his hair before going in.

The place really is cute, decorated in pastel colors and smelling of coffee and baked goods, and Loki is sure he would have appreciated it much more, if he weren't in such a bad mood. Right now he's just thankful he doesn't have to keep walking out in the cold.

He takes a seat at the most secluded table, wanting to interact with other people as little as possible. He's still shivering from the cold, his hands and nose freezing, so he doesn't remove his coat just yet, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs to warm them up faster.

He keeps doing that for several seconds, mostly because he knows he should call his mom to let her know what happened and he _really_ doesn't want to, so he just postpones it for as long as he can.

Which unfortunately for him isn't that long.

He visited Darcy earlier that week for a couple of days and the plan was to return home on New Year's Eve, so he could spend it with his family as they always do; it's a tradition, as his father always reminded him when Loki wanted to make other plans.

His parents didn't like that he would be traveling during Christmas holidays, but Loki insisted, because of course he fucking did.

And now there's a fucking snowstorm and the flights are canceled and of course Darcy is already on the train, going to her own family right after leaving him at the airport this morning.

So Loki is basically left here, in a city he barely knows, all alone and has no idea what he's supposed to do now.

He tried looking for a bus or train ticket for later today but he didn't find anything - it’s last minute on New Year's Eve, what was he expecting! - and even if he had, it would probably be midnight by the time he got home, so it was pointless anyway.

And now he has to explain all of this to his mom, who definitely won't be pleased.

He inhales slowly and then exhales, trying to gather enough courage to make the fucking call, as he fishes his phone out of his bag.

He has kind of tuned out any noises coming from around him, focused on the call he’s about to make and replaying in his head what he's going to say, and he jumps a little on his seat when he hears someone asking for his order.

"Uh," he says dumbly, looking up- and okay, the guy is much hotter than Loki was expecting; he has to take a second or two to just _look_ , before clearing his throat awkwardly, giving a small polite smile. "Just a hot chocolate, please."

Drinking more coffee today is probably a bad idea, considering how jumpy and restless he already feels.

The guy grins widely at him and says something that Loki misses because he's too busy looking at his eyes - _so damn blue_ -, before leaving.

For a moment Loki forgets the whole shitty situation he's in, as he admires the guy's wide shoulders and round ass, and is about to text Darcy to tell her about the super hot waiter, but then he remembers he's supposed to call his mom and his mood is immediately ruined again.

He takes another deep breath and finally calls.

Loki might not be able to see his mom's reaction, but he can clearly imagine her expression as she lets out a disappointed sigh, when Loki tells her he won't make it home today.

"I told you I didn't like you going away during holidays, didn't I? Your father won't be happy about this, Loki."

"It's not like I knew there would be a snowstorm, mom," Loki mumbles, trying to explain himself, even though he knows it's pointless.

"But if you'd listened to me this wouldn't be happening, would it? But you're stubborn and selfish and always do whatever you want. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was planned so you wouldn't spend New Year's Eve with us. You complain about it every year."

That's definitely not true, but Loki doesn't bother pointing it out; he just wants this call to be over already. "I'm sorry, mom. I'll be home as soon as I can, I promise."

His mom is quiet for a few seconds on the other end of the line, a sigh following her silence. "I'll tell your father," she says and Loki can only reply an _okay_ , before his mom hangs up. 

He doesn't know why he was hoping for something different than _this_. Of course his mom would react like he did this on purpose, like he wanted to be left all alone in a city he knows no one and has nowhere to go. He knows her well enough to expect this, but he was still hoping that she would at least ask how he is or what he's going to do until tomorrow, show a little bit of concern instead of just making it clear how disappointed on him she is once again.

Loki huffs at himself for expecting so much, wiping angrily the tears off his eyes. He's sure he already looks like a complete mess after walking out in the snow for half an hour, trying to find a solution or simply something to do. He definitely doesn't need to start crying and get red eyes, too.

Especially now that the hot waiter is approaching.

He blinks a few times, refusing to let any more tears escape, and only barely resists reaching for his hair to try and fix it; it'd probably be pointless, anyway.

"Hey," _hot waiter_ says, a kind smile on his handsome face. It somehow makes Loki relax a little and he can't help but offer a small smile in return.

He awkwardly waits as the waiter places his order on the table, and he frowns a little when he sees a plate with a slice of pie on it next to his cup of hot chocolate.

"Uhm, I don't think I ordered..." He trails off, pointing to the pie with his finger.

 _Hot waiter_ 's smile turns softer, his eyes somehow looking warmer as they bore into Loki. "It's on me. You looked like you needed it," he explains, a bit sheepishly, but still smiling.

And Loki lets out a confused _oh_ sound, feels his cheeks heat up a little. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Loki waits until the waiter has turned around before grabbing his phone, wanting to check himself on the camera; how bad must he look that the waiter took pity on him and brought him free pie?

He feels slightly relieved when he sees that he's presentable enough, even though he still grimaces at the curly mess that is his hair. Well, at least it got him some free pie and considering how his day is going, this is definitely the highlight.

Loki decides it's finally time to takes his coat off, feeling warm enough now, and he removes it along with his gloves and scarf, placing them on the other chair with his backpack.

He waits a bit until the chocolate has cooled down just a little and can't help moaning as he takes a sip, feeling the delicious, hot beverage warm up his whole body. He tries the pie next - just as delicious! - and ends up devouring it in less than a couple of minutes, only now realizing how hungry he truly was; he honestly forgot that it's been hours since he last ate.

He spends the next hours mostly on his phone and drinking his chocolate and orders another slice of that amazing pie. At some point, when the work in the coffee shop has calmed down a little, he reluctantly asks _hot waiter_ \- who actually introduces himself as Thor - to watch his things so he can go to the bathroom, his cheeks immediately flushing bright red, even though the easy smile Thor offers him helps him relax a little.

Hours pass like this and Loki starts thinking that perhaps his luck isn't that bad, after all. It's not the worst way to spend his New Year's Eve- which might sound pathetic, but it's true. Loki feels relaxed and warm, and there's nice food and an even nicer view; watching Thor work has definitely been rather enjoyable.

He's much more at ease now than he was hours ago, but of course it doesn't last. Because only now he notices that it's completely dark outside and that he's actually one of the last couple of customers in the coffee shop, everyone already heading home. Which means he should be leaving soon and he should also find a motel or something to spend the night- if he can even find anything this late on New fucking Year's Eve.

Thor manages to startle him for the third time today as he pulls the chair across Loki out; in Thor's defense Loki hasn't been paying much attention to what's happening around him, too lost in his own thoughts and worries.

"Can I sit?" Thor asks, taking him aback.

"Yeah, sure."

Thor smiles in reply and takes a seat right across him. They're both completely silent for a couple of seconds and Loki wonders if he's supposed to say something first, or if this is Thor trying to tell him to leave.

Thankfully Thor breaks the silence a few moments later, before it gets too awkward.

"Everything okay, Loki? I don't want to overstep and you obviously don't have to answer... you just seem a bit troubled," he says a bit hesitantly and Loki blinks, wondering for a moment if he heard right.

"No no, I'm fine," he's quick to say then, the reply slipping from his mouth mostly reflexively. "But thank you for asking," he adds, not wanting to appear rude, especially when Thor is being so nice to him.

"Are you sure?"

Loki nods. "Actually, do you know any motel or something I could stay tonight?"

A surprised laugh escapes Thor, but it quietens quickly when Thor seems to notice Loki's not laughing. "Oh, you're being serious, huh... I don't think you'll find anything this late, unless you're lucky and someone has just canceled."

Loki hums disappointed, but not really surprised; he wasn't expecting anything different. "Yeah, I imagined as much. Thanks, anyway."

"Last minute trip?" Thor asks and Loki shakes his head, grimacing a little.

"Well, no, not exactly."

He doubts Thor cares enough about it to hear the whole story, but Thor nods encouragingly, looking at him expectantly as he waits for Loki to continue. So Loki tells him what happened, tries not to appear like a total brat when all he wants to do is whine _why is this happening to me_ , while pouting.

"- I mean, traveling on _New Year's Eve_?? That was obviously fucking stupid."

It elicits a chuckle from Thor and it makes warmth spread in Loki's chest. "Nah, not stupid. Just a little too ambitious maybe."

The words bring a small smile on Loki's lips and he shrugs a bit awkward, Thor's intense gaze and that beautiful, genuine smile directed at him having Loki feeling all shy and fidgety on his chair.

"So, what are you gonna do now? What's the plan?"

"Uh, no plan really. I guess I'll just find something online and hope I won't get murdered," Loki says in a nonchalant tone, realizing that Thor doesn't know him well enough to understand his humor when Thor's eyes widen, his expression turning a bit concerned. "No no, I'm kidding. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Thor doesn't look very convinced, his eyebrows slightly drawn together into a skeptical frown, and he seems like he's about to say something, when the other customer calls his name.

"Be right back," he says instead, before getting up.

Loki decides to start gathering his stuff, figuring that now that he's literally the last customer left, Thor will want to close the shop and finally go home, too, like everyone else- well, everyone except Loki, that is.

He's looking for his left glove that seems to have somehow disappeared, when Thor comes back, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I hope I'm not overstepping, _again_ \- and sorry if I am - but... here's the thing. I don't have anything planned for tonight. I usually celebrate with my friends the day after, because most of us work on New Year's Eve until late. So if you'd like you could come home with me. I mean, my couch is quite comfortable," he says, adding the last part probably when he notices Loki's skeptical expression; _come home with me_ can certainly have other interpretations- not that Loki would actually be opposed to that, but that's not the point right now.

Besides, Loki's kind of too shocked by Thor's offer to even think about that right now. "I- I couldn't..."

"You _could_. If you want to, that is. No pressure, of course. You can think about it until I finish up here, okay?"

Loki can't help the small smile that makes its way to his face and he bites his lower lip, giving a hesitant nod. "Okay."

The answer seems to please Thor, because he grins widely, his whole face lighting up.

Loki makes a list in his head with all the pros and cons of the situation as he tries to decide what he should do, already knowing what he _wants_ to do, but contemplating if it's actually a good idea.

Because while Thor seems really nice, he's still a complete stranger that Loki shouldn't be trusting so easily. On the other hand, however, he really likes Thor and strangely enough he feels safe around him. Plus he has no idea what to do or where to go, and he really doesn't want to be all alone tonight.

Loki sighs and texts Darcy to tell her about his dilemma, not because he actually wants advice - he already knows what he's going to say to Thor - but mainly because he hopes Darcy agrees with him, so he knows he's making the right choice.

About fifteen minutes later Thor comes to him again, raising his eyebrows expectantly, as he asks, "so?"

Loki can't help but smile; _there was no way he was going to say no_ , he thinks as he looks at Thor's hopeful expression and kind smile. "Yeah, okay."

Thor's smile immediately turns into a broad grin. "Perfect."

They walk to Thor's apartment - Thor tells him it's less than a fifteen minute walk - and even though it's freezing, Loki rather enjoys walking side by side with Thor, their arms brushing together every few seconds.

What he really hates, however, is that his hair must be an even bigger mess right now than it was hours ago when he arrived at the coffee shop, and he curses himself for forgetting his beanie at Darcy's apartment; he could have at least hidden some of the disaster going on on his head. Thor's hair, on the other hand, is still literally perfect, tied back in a low bun that makes him look like he should be on a magazine cover; life's so unfair!

Then again, he's not that unlucky, considering he's the one that's going to stay over at a hot guy's apartment. Loki smiles at that thought and has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from giggling.

Not that this means anything, of course. Thor is just being nice. He seems like a genuinely good guy; Loki is sure Thor does this kind of thing all the time. He even insisted on carrying Loki's suitcase. Loki protested at first, but ended up agreeing, mainly because, even with the gloves on, his fingers freeze quickly and he can barely move them.

Thankfully, they're at Thor's apartment about ten minutes later, and Loki lets out a grateful sigh when they get inside, relishing the wonderful warmth.

Thor guides him to the living room and Loki looks around curiously, smiling at the photos of Thor with friends and family he sees. It looks very homey, Loki likes it. "Make yourself at home. You can take a shower if you want, I'll order us some food."

Loki nods eagerly; he's hungry and he'd also love a hot shower right now, especially after the day he had- which admittedly is turning out much better than he was expecting. "That'd be great, thank you."

"No problem," Thor says and shows him where the bathroom is, giving a fresh fluffy towel and telling him to take as long as he wants.

Loki thanks him again, feeling giddy and excited for some reason; to be fair it's not every day that a guy like Thor invites him to his apartment, so he thinks he's more than allowed to be excited.

Despite Thor reassuring him he doesn't have to hurry up, Loki still tries to be as quick as possible, not wanting Thor to wait for too long or to think that Loki is taking advantage of his hospitality.

He gets dressed in his own pajamas that he grabbed from his suitcase - a short pair of shorts and an oversized hoodie with Elsa from Frozen on it -, wondering for a moment if he looks completely ridiculous. When he packed his suitcase he obviously thought that the only person that would be seeing him in his pajamas would be Darcy.

He decides it's too late to change clothes now anyway - there's no way he's going out and into the living room where his suitcase is only in a towel - so these will have to do.

He decides he made the right choice a minute later, when Thor looks at him and grins, before saying _"love the hoodie"_. Loki's cheeks may or may not turn pink at that, but Loki tells himself the flush on his face is obviously from the hot shower.

The food comes while Thor is in the bathroom, which is actually great because it means that Loki can at least pay for it, wanting to thank Thor for everything. So he's obviously disappointed when he's told by the delivery guy that it's already paid for, because of course Thor would have taken care of everything.

He shakes his head fondly as he thinks about all the nice things Thor has already done for him and decides that even if Thor is planning to murder him, the risk is worth it.

Thor has been so kind and sweet to him and they barely even know each other! It makes Loki smile, his stomach twisting with a strange feeling that he decides to ignore for now.

Instead he busies himself with setting the table in the living room, wanting it to be ready when Thor comes out of the bathroom, which he does barely a minute later.

Loki has to try really hard not to stare when Thor appears in the living room wearing a black t-shirt that stretches amazingly around his arms and broad shoulders and a pair of grey sweatpants. Loki's pretty sure he fails in his attempt to be subtle, but thankfully Thor doesn't call him out on it.

They spend the next two hours watching a Christmas movie while eating and drinking some wine and it feels so incredibly comfortable and warm and nice; Loki has a small smile on his lips the whole time. It's like they've known each other forever, even though they actually met this afternoon.

It does get slightly awkward when the movie ends, but Loki feels relaxed and comfy - the wine definitely helped, too - and he doesn't let the silence linger for more than a few moments. Besides, he really wants to learn more about Thor.

"The coffee shop is _so_ pretty, by the way," he says, his excitement clear in his voice. "And oh my God, the _pie_! Probably the best pie I've ever eaten."

Thor chuckles, a wide grin appearing on his face. "Thank you. I actually made the pie."

"You _did_? No way!" Loki can't stop himself from gaping; as if Thor wasn't already too good to be true!

The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, isn't that what they say?

Not that Thor wants anything to do with Loki's heart, of course! At least Loki doesn't think so... Unfortunately.

Thor nods in reply, looking quite proud.

"Is the coffee shop yours?" Loki asks, looking curiously at Thor as he eagerly waits for an answer.

"Yeah. Well, it was my mom's, but it's mine now."

"She has retired?" Loki asks and realizes he shouldn't have barely a moment later when Thor shakes his head, his smile faltering a little.

"She died four years ago."

_Way to ruin the mood, Loki! Great job!_

"Fuck, I'm so sorry, Thor. You don't have to tell me anything. I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologize," Thor tells him and reaches to take Loki's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. Loki smiles at him and neither he nor Thor pull away, leaving their hands connected on Loki's thigh.

And so Thor talks some more. He tells Loki about how he used to go to the shop to help his mom when he was younger, that they used to bake together and that his mom taught him almost everything he knows today; the pie was her recipe, of course. Loki can't help but smile as he listens to Thor talk about his mom, holding his hand a little tighter when he notices Thor's eyes turn a bit sadder.

He can tell they were really close and his heart aches for Thor. He also feels quite ungrateful and guilty for feeling a bit relieved that he didn't have to spend New Year's Eve with his family. It's just that it's quite different for him; he's never been very close with anyone from his family and he's always felt like they only tolerate him.

Thor talks about his father next and with that at least Loki can somewhat relate.

Thor tells him that he studied law for almost two years, even though it wasn't something he actually liked. He just wanted to please his father. But then his mom died and he decided to drop out and take over the coffee shop, not baring the thought of selling it like his father wanted them to do. Besides it was something he really wanted to do and now, four years later, he absolutely loves his job. His father, however, didn't take his decision very well.

"Is that why you're not spending New Year's Eve with him?" Loki asks, before he can stop himself, hoping he's not being too nosy.

"Mhm. We barely talk anymore."

"I'm so sorry, Thor," Loki says earnestly, stroking his thumb over the back of Thor's hand.

"It is what it is. We both are too stubborn for our own good. My mom always said so," he says, a fond smile creeping onto his face. "What about you? I barely even let you talk."

Loki shrugs, feeling a bit awkward now that it’s his turn to talk about himself. "Not much to say, really."

Thor raises an unimpressed eyebrow, obviously waiting for Loki to talk, and Loki rolls his eyes but obliges.

He tells Thor that he has two older brothers and that they never were very close because it's always been the two of them and Loki came much later. That he took a gap year because he had no idea what he wanted to do and that he's actually starting college in January - in this city's university, which was one of the reasons he was visiting Darcy, so she'd show him around a little - and that he's thinking about double majoring in English and Business.

"So you'll be living here from next month?"

"Mhm, that's the plan," Loki says, nodding, and the smile Thor gives him in reply has his heart flutter excitedly in his chest.

They talk a bit more - about their interests, favorite food, shows, movies, and other random stuff -, just learning each other a bit better, before deciding to start another movie since they have almost an hour until midnight.

It's only then, when they shift to get comfortable, that Loki realizes how close to each other they have moved while they were talking. Neither moves away as they settle on the couch for the movie, their arms pressed together.

The atmosphere is getting a bit more chilly as time passes and Loki draws his hoodie over his thighs, flushing in embarrassment when he realizes he's been leaning even closer towards Thor, unconsciously chasing the wonderful heat his body emanates.

He feels even more embarrassed - and a bit hurt, too, if he's honest - when Thor starts pulling away, only to realize a few seconds later that Thor is reaching to grab the blanket from the edge of the couch; then the hurt is completely gone and the heart-eyes return in full force. Thor spreads the blanket over their legs and slips an arm behind Loki's neck, trying to arrange the blanket better so it completely covers Loki, but doesn't take his arm away when he's done.

"Thanks," Loki says and tilts his head toward Thor as he does so, earning himself the beautiful sight of Thor's smile again. Loki is sure his cheeks are bright red now, but he decides he doesn't care because this feels wonderful and he _really_ , really wants to enjoy it.

He settles back on the couch again - and on Thor's arm!! -, this time allowing himself to lean closer to Thor, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Thor hums and wraps his arm around him for real this time instead of just leaving it hanging there, drawing Loki a bit closer and gently running his fingers across Loki's upper arm; unfortunately over the thick fabric of the hoodie.

It still feels amazing and incredibly intimate for some reason and Loki truly thinks he could just stay right there forever.

Which, of course, he's fully aware can't happen, so he decides to just savor every second he has. He wonders if Thor is going to suggest they share the bed or if it'd be weird for him to suggest it; he doesn't want to overstep, but on the other hand he would _really_ like to sleep while cuddling with Thor; those huge arms and that broad chest seem to have been made for cuddling- and _other_ things that Loki refuses to dwell on right now.

He's busy thinking and is also quite distracted by the proximity between him and Thor that he barely even sees any moments of this movie. He wonders if Thor is lost in his thoughts too; he hasn't commented on anything from the movie like he did with the first one.

Loki notices Thor check the time on his phone and he pouts a little, knowing the cuddling will be over soon.

"Less than three minutes before midnight," Thor says and his voice sounds so close, his breath ghosting over the skin on the side of Loki's head, making shivers rise up his spine.

Unfortunately, then Thor is getting up, going to the kitchen to bring some more wine like they agreed earlier. He comes back with two glasses, which he places on the table, before sitting back on the couch. They're not as close as they were sitting before, but they're facing each other now, Thor's blue eyes not leaving his even for a moment.

And it might be wishful thinking or it might be his own feelings that Loki sees reflected on Thor's expression, but he thinks he can see want in Thor's beautiful eyes; want and lust and also hope and affection.

It's that, the way Thor is looking at him, that makes Loki feel bold enough to say the next words.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's Eve?" he asks, keeping his voice as casual and innocent as he can and Thor chuckles, looking a bit surprised, but he's quick to nod. 

"Yeah, I believe so," he says and the smile he gives Loki now is a bit hesitant but full of promise, so different from the ones before.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven," Thor starts the countdown and Loki joins him, feeling his heart racing; he doesn't think he's ever been more excited on New Year's Eve before. "Six, five, four, three, two, one."

Loki only barely notices the fireworks going off outside, his attention solely focused on Thor- Thor, who is leaning forward, his hand coming to cup the side of Loki's face.

"Happy New Year, Loki," Thor says and Loki doesn't get to reply because a moment later there's a mouth pressed to his own, soft lips kissing him, eliciting a pleased sigh from him as he all but melts into the sweet kiss.

They take their time exploring each other's mouth, kissing languidly, almost gently even as they deepen the kiss, tongues and lips sliding together. They do pull away after a while and Loki instinctively licks his lips with the tip of his tongue, chasing Thor's taste.

"Happy New Year," he replies at last and they just smile at each other for a few seconds, before both of them are leaning in for more.

There's no hesitation this time and while the first kiss was wonderful, this is absolutely _perfect_ , taking Loki's breath away. It's like Thor is hungry for him and seeing - and feeling - how much Thor wants him makes another wave of arousal rush through Loki, his dick quickly swelling into full hardness.

He sits up on his knees, without breaking the kiss, and shuffles even closer to Thor until he can straddle his thighs and climb into his lap. Thor grunts his approval against his lips, his hands coming to rest on the small of Loki's back, drawing him towards him. Loki circles his arms around Thor's neck, threading his fingers in the soft locks.

It all feels intense, almost overwhelmingly so, but in the best possible way, and Loki feels hungry for more, feels that he needs Thor like he needs air.

He pulls away, gasping, and tugs at Thor's hair until Thor obliges and tilts his head up, exposing his throat to Loki's mouth. Loki leans and mouths at the sensitive flesh, sucking and licking at it, and can't help but smile when it elicits a pleased groan from Thor.

Loki's momentarily distracted from what he's doing when he feels Thor's hands slide underneath his hoodie and he shivers when large, warm palms touch his bare skin. It makes his back arch, his body greedily chasing after Thor's touch, and Thor lets out a breathless, amused chuckle.

"So needy," he murmurs in a low, teasing voice and Loki can't help whining softly, the words going straight to his dick. He gives Thor's neck one last kiss and pulls away, his eyes meeting Thor's again.

"Thor," he breathes out, almost pleadingly, and he can't help rocking his hips forward, gasping when he feels the hard length of Thor's cock. It only makes Loki more needy, feeling the evidence of Thor's arousal, and he shifts again, both seeking friction against his own cock and wanting to grind against Thor's. "S'this okay?" He asks and Thor laughs, a grin stretching on his face.

"More than okay," he says and connects their lips into another kiss, just as their hips start moving together.

Loki would love to be a bit more patient about this, to take it to Thor's bedroom, to get to admire Thor completely naked, but right now just the thought of stopping this even for a moment makes him want to whine in protest.

They break the kiss for a few seconds just to remove their shirts, their lips founding their way to each other right after.

And Loki realizes that he might not be able to look and admire Thor right now but he can definitely touch him and he lets his hands roam greedily over the expanse of muscles on Thor's chest and shoulders, then his biceps, his back. Loki doesn't know if it's his dick doing the thinking right now, but he's sure he'd never get tired of touching Thor- or be touched by him, for that matter.

He moans eagerly when Thor slips his hands inside his shorts and then his underwear and cups his ass, squeezing both his cheeks in his large palms.

The way Thor's touching him makes Loki think he really wanted this and he wonders if Thor liked him since he first saw him at the coffee shop, if he was thinking about Loki while working, if he invited him to his apartment hoping that this would happen.

The thought makes his cock twitch, more precum leaking in his boxers, and he rocks his hips more desperately now, and it feels good- _amazing_ , but it's not enough.

"Thor, I- I _need_ ," he whines and can't bring himself to feel embarrassed by how needy he sounds right now.

Thor doesn't tease him about it this time. He just nods once, leaning in to press a kiss on the corner of Loki's lips. "I got you," he says and indeed a moment later a hand is slipping in the front of Loki's shorts and boxers, thick fingers circling around his dick. Loki moans in relief and starts moving in sync with Thor's movements, fucking into Thor's fist just as Thor jerks him off.

"Come on, baby, you can let go," Thor murmurs encouragingly and Loki nods his head, feeling his orgasm approaching. Thor nuzzles the side of his neck as he keeps stroking him, his beard rubbing against the tender flesh of Loki's throat. Loki thinks about his pale skin turning pink because of it and he wants that- a mark from Thor, a reminder of this.

It only takes a few more tugs to send Loki over the edge and he comes the moment he feels teeth teasing his throat and nipping at it, his grip on Thor's shoulders tightening instinctively as he spills all over Thor's hand.

Loki just collapses onto Thor's chest after that, trying to catch his breath, a little smile creeping onto his face when Thor cleans them as well as he can with his t-shirt and gently tucks Loki's dick back in his boxers and shorts.

Which reminds Loki-

He pulls away and gives Thor a cheeky grin, before sliding down on his knees on the floor in front of Thor, looking up at him for permission as he reaches for the waistband of Thor's sweats. Thor nods and lifts his hips to help him pull his pants and boxers down, just low enough for him to free his cock.

Loki takes it in his hand and gives it a few experimental strokes first, letting himself look for a few seconds, watching as the foreskin reveals the shiny head, more precum leaking from it the more Loki teases it, and he decides he rather likes how his long fingers look around the thick shaft. Loki is pretty sure he hasn't seen a more perfect cock before and for a moment he feels sad at the possibility of this being the first and the last time that he gets to play with it and have it in his mouth.

Perhaps it's his post-orgasm brain being dramatic about all this, but he decides to make the most of this anyway. If this is the only chance be gets, he'll make sure both he and Thor enjoy it.

He leans in and swirls his tongue around the tip, gathering the precum and swallowing, before repeating the motion, slowly lowering his mouth on the hard length. Thor moans when his cockhead is finally engulfed in Loki's wet heat and Loki feels quite proud of himself - and a little smug - when he notices Thor's hands clenching tightly around the cushions of the couch.

"Not gonna last long," Thor warns him and Loki almost wants to pout - here goes his plan to make this the most memorable blow job in the history of blow jobs that will make Thor fall in love with him - but the need and desperation he can hear in Thor's voice kind of makes up for it.

He hums encouragingly and starts sucking in earnest, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm just as he uses his hand to stroke the rest of Thor's cock that he can't fit in his mouth. He reaches with his free hand to fondle with Thor's balls, rolling them gently in his palm, eliciting another deep groan from Thor.

Loki keeps sucking on Thor's dick, hollowing his cheeks and suckling harder on the tip every time he pulls away and he doesn't miss the way Thor's thighs tense and twitch, like he's willing himself to stay still when all he wants to do is fuck Loki's mouth.

Which, in all honesty, Loki would absolutely love.

Loki pulls away for a moment, his hand continuing to move even as he talks. "Don't hold back," he says and resumes what he was doing, his lips slightly twitching up when Thor groans in relief and his hand comes to rest on the back of Loki's head.

"Fuck," Thor grunts and he slightly rocks his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper inside Loki's welcoming mouth. "You look so amazing like this. Fucking gorgeous," he says and Loki moans wantonly around Thor's cock, even if the words make his cheeks flush.

It's not long after that Thor warns him he's about to come and Loki hums his permission, keeps sucking on his dick until Thor thrusts his hips forward for one last time and shoots his release down in Loki's throat, the words _fuck_ and _Loki_ falling from his lips in a breathless moan.

Loki swallows everything and licks the head clean before pulling away, climbing back onto the couch as Thor keeps panting, a clearly content expression on his face.

Loki starts feeling a bit awkward now, not sure what he's supposed to do, and he decides he might as well wear his hoodie again, instead of just sitting there and fidgeting nervously.

Unfortunately his post-orgasm bliss doesn't last long and he starts wondering if this actually meant anything for Thor, but then he realizes he's being ridiculous, thinking about it and hoping for more, when they actually know each other for less than a day. He doesn't usually get attached to people so quickly, but he feels like there's already a special connection between him and Thor.

Which sounds quite ridiculous when he thinks about it, but he can't help it.

He worries his lower lip with his teeth as he just sits there, just waiting awkwardly, and Thor finally moves again, pulling his underwear and sweatpants up, the lingering silence making Loki feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh. We didn't drink our wine," he says, because he just _has_ to say something and also because he doesn't want Thor to think that they have to talk about this. If that's all Thor wanted, it's okay.

Thor seems startled by the words and then he laughs, shaking his head fondly. "Come here," he says and grabs the front of Loki's hoodie, drawing him closer and pressing their lips together into a languid kiss.

Loki can't help sighing softly against Thor's mouth, the tension slowly leaving his body. They just kiss for a while, slow and sweet and perfect, before Thor pulls away, a beautiful smile on his face as he looks at Loki.

"Hey," Loki murmurs and Thor's smile widens, his expression turning fonder.

"Hey."

"That's not how I was expecting this day to go," Loki says and lets himself melt into Thor's hold, smiling when Thor wraps his arms around him and holds him.

"Wait, you mean to tell me this wasn't an elaborated scheme just so you would end up in my apartment with me?" Thor asks in a teasingly shocked tone and Loki rolls his eyes, poking Thor on the stomach with his finger.

"Shut up," he mumbles but nuzzles closer into Thor, humming pleased when Thor plants little kisses on his cheek. "Oh. You're not gonna make me sleep on the couch, right?"

Thor laughs, the sound making warmth bloom in Loki's chest. "Nah, I'm taking you to bed with me," he says and apparently he means it _literally_ because a moment later Loki finds himself being lifted and carried all the way to Thor's bedroom.

"You're ridiculous," he says, giggling as Thor sets him down on the bed.

"Yeah, but you like it," Thor tells him, looking quite certain about it, and Loki can't deny it, because he does like it. _Very_ , very much, if he's honest.

They get ready for bed after that and less than ten minutes later they're lying down, snuggled up together. It's only now that Loki realizes how tired and sleepy he is and he buries himself in Thor's embrace, pressing close against his bare chest.

"Is this okay? Are you uncomfortable?" He asks, realizing that he doesn't even know if Thor likes cuddles; it's not like they've slept together before.

"Mhm, it's perfect," Thor says and he sounds earnest so Loki just hums happily and stays right there, engulfed by Thor's strong, big arms.

He was so sure this day would be a total disaster and now here he is, feeling amazing and safe and happy. His eyes flutter closed and he knows it won't take him long to fall asleep, but something occurs to him then.

Because, yes, this has been awesome but will it end after Loki leaves tomorrow? He hasn't forgotten that Thor asked him earlier tonight if he'll be around next month, but he doesn't know if that actually meant something.

"Thor."

"Hm?"

"Is this a one time thing?" He asks, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he waits for Thor's answer. He doesn't want to make this awkward, but he needs to know.

"Do you want it to be?" Thor asks back and Loki rolls his eyes, even though Thor can't really see it right now.

"That's not an answer," Loki grumbles, pulling away so he can half-heartedly glare at Thor.

Thor is silent for a few seconds and he moves his arm from around Loki, now gently cupping the side of his neck and stroking Loki's cheek with his thumb. "I would really like to see you again," he says at last and Loki can't help grinning widely, not caring if he appears a little too eager.

"Yeah?"

Thor nods, mirroring Loki's grin.

"Good. I'd like that, too," he says, leaning in to press a kiss to Thor's lips. "I mean I'll come back anyway just for the pie, but this is much more convenient," he teases and Thor laughs, drawing him closer again.

"I knew everything you did was because for the pie," he says dramatically with a fake hurt sigh and Loki giggles, planting a loud kiss on Thor's mouth before settling back in his arms.

Just a few hours ago he thought he was the most unlucky person on the planet - he might get a bit too dramatic, sometimes, what can he say - and now he's going to sleep with a smile on his face after having the best New Year's Eve night ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!🎊  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed 🥰❤️


End file.
